Rompimento do espaço-tempo
by Ripper's Army
Summary: A grande fuga das vírgulas, acentos e espaços, um título que merece prêmios e duas ripadoras (okay, uma ripadora e uma gata) indo à loucura. Primeira ripagem do Ripper's Army.
1. Chapter 1

**Título original: **Percy Jackson e a Bússula do Tempo** (Roxy: Começamos bem. Erro de Português no título... O que mais eu vou ter que aturar?) ( Nina: Pelo que eu sei, uma bússOla indica direção. Então que porra é uma bússOla do TEMPO?! )****(Roxy: Esse título se auto-ripa sozinho consigo mesmo.) **escrita por Lia123** ( Roxy: Onde será que ela mora? ) (Nina: Pensando em fazer uma visita?) (Roxy: Exatamente. Acho até que vou levar umas facas.)**

Capítulo 1 - Prodologo** (Nina: What the hell é um "prodologo"?) ( Roxy: Deixa eu olhar no dicionário de trashês. Aqui! Prodologo é uma espécie quase extinta de animal. Eles têm quatro cabeças e parecem mini-elefantes. Dizem que seus efeitos alucinógenos são mais fortes que os de gatinhos... Acho que vou te substituir, Nina.) ( Nina: Você me ama, jamais faria isso. Acho que a Lia cheira prodologos.)**

Notas iniciais do capítulo

Galera **(Roxy: Vírgula )**espero que gostem... (**Roxy: Duvido muito.) (Nina: 2 na Roxy. E por que raios você colocou cinco pontos? Reticências são três!)**

POV Percy Jackson

ano passado** (Roxy: Letra maiúscula!)** foi o pior ano da minha vida...**(Nina: De novo com os cinco pontos.)**voce **(Roxy: Em primeiro lugar, aperta a barra de espaço depois da pontuação. Em segundo lugar, "você" tem acento.)** deve estar se perguntando quem sou eu** (Roxy: Pra falar a verdade o "POV Percy Jackson" lá em cima meio que responde essa pergunta)** bem **(Nina: Vírgula)** o meu nome e** (Roxy: Acento agudo lindo aqui.) **Percy Jackson,**(Nina: Lia, aqui deveríamos ter a porra de um espaço)**tenho 18 anos de idade**(Roxy: Alguém perguntou?)**,**(Nina: Sinto falta de um espaço aqui)**sou um semi-Deus **(Roxy: Sabe, Lia, se você se deu ao trabalho de ler os livros, deve saber que a grafia correta desse termo é SEMIDEUS!)**voce deve esta me achando um louco**(Nina: Pra falar a verdade eu tô ****me**** achando louca por concordar em ripar essa coisa.)(Roxy: O que ****EU**** estou achando é que falta um ponto antes do "voce", um acento circunflexo no mesmo e a letra maiúscula que deveria ****ESTAR**** ali.)**,pois e verdade **(Nina: Quem precisa de Batman e Robin quando temos Pois e Verdade, a mais nova dupla dinâmica do seilaondequistão )**meu pai e Poseidon **(Roxy: Eu sempre achei que Poseidon fosse seu pai. Você foi sequestrado ao nascer? Sally fez um pacto com Hades para que você pudesse fingir ser um semideus? Foi tudo uma conspiração dos deuses para voltarem a ser super conhecidos? Ou será que foi apenas mais um acento esquecido?)** deus dos mares**(Nina: Benhê, faltou uma vírgula aliiiii)**,bem moro na minha faculdade,e eu faço faculdade **(Roxy: Sabe de uma coisa, Nina? Vamos parar de falar dos espaços depois de vírgula ou essa coisa vai ficar grande demais.) (Nina: A gente já deve ter triplicado o tamanho dessa "fic".) (Roxy: Não, Percy, você mora na faculdade, mas está no primário, estudando com a autora dessa merda.) ** mesmo a minha mae **(Nina: Til gostoso aqui) **achando que isso e loucura **(Roxy: Outra dupla dinâmica?)**,mais **(Nina: *chuta o I* Agora eu sei o porquê de tantos ripadores serem alcoólatras *vai na cozinha do QG pegar o Firewhisky*) (Roxy: Pega pra mim também!) **tambem **(Roxy: Outro acento que fugiu pra Nárnia. Eu deveria seguir o exemplo deles.) **moro na casa da minha mae e do meu padrasto,bem a minha mae e **(Roxy:*Pegando o Dramin* Coloque um til em todos os "mae" e um acento agudo nessa porra de "e"!) **casada com o Paul,**(Nina: Se eu ainda estivesse comentando a falta de espaço depois das vírgulas...)**bem eu nao **(Roxy: QUER SABER? JÁ CHEGA! EU VOU MATAR ESSA AUTORA!)** iria para a faculdade iria continuar no acampamento meio-sangue,**(Nina: ...)**e **(Roxy: Cadê meu lança-mísseis, Nina?) **onde todos os semi-deuses vivem ou vao **(Nina: Nem vem, Roxy. Eu quero ter a honra de matar esse elemento acéfalo *mira e atira*) **passar o verao **(Roxy: Hades, seu lindo, manda a Lia de volta que ela tá merecendo tortura.)**,**(Nina: ...)**bem **(Roxy: Eu já tô puta com esses "bem"s.)** eu me afastei de la **(Nina: Por que eu ainda comento, vai?) **bem **(Roxy: ...…) **aquele lugar me trazia muitas lembranças da garota que eu amo e sempre vou amar** (Roxy: "Eu ailoviei ela como nunca tinha ailoviado ninguém.") (Nina: Morri com a Roxy.)**,**(Nina: Ressuscitei só pra dizer: ..…) **bem eu e ela começamos a namorar mais **(Roxy: *Chut coloca uma vírgula antes do mas* Um problema a menos.) **terminamos por causa de uma filha de afrodite **(Nina: Cadê a letra maiúscula que devia estar aqui?) (Roxy: A Lia comeu!)** que me beijou** (Roxy: Gotta love clichê -n)**,**(Nina: ...)**a partir dai **(Roxy: os acentos são muito espertos. Todos fugiram dessa merda. Caralho, eu devia aprender com eles.)** eu resolvi mudar a minha vida **(Nina: "... E me tornei Perciana, a rainha dos pôneis aquáticos voadores.")**.**(Roxy: O QUE, EM NOME DOS DEUSES, AQUELE PONTO ESTÁ FAZENDO ALI?)**e ela tambem **(Roxy: Zeus, my love, lança um raio na cabeça da Lia, por favor?) **ela foi estudar arquetetura **(Nina: Proponho uma campanha: doem dinheiro para podermos comprar um dicionário pra Lia. É ARQUITETURA, SUA RETARDADA!)** na grecia **(Roxy: Tia Simone me ensinou que nomes de países são escritos com letra maiúscula e que Grécia tem acento.)** e entao **(Roxy: …) **a gente nao **(Roxy: …) **se fala a um ano **(Nina: Aula de Português com a gatinha: Quando nos referimos a tempo transcorrido, devemos utilizar há do verbo haver.) **.apesar **(Roxy: Tia Simone também disse que devemos sempre iniciar frases com letra maiúscula. POR QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ DESOBEDECENDO A TIA SIMONE, LIA?!) (Nina: Vovô Word me ensinou a colocar um espaço após os sinais de pontuação.)** de nao **(Roxy: …..) **vela **(Nina: De aniversário? #FAIL) (Roxy: Graças aos meus profundos conhecimentos de trash eu posso intuir que isso foi uma tentativa epicamente fustrada de escrever **_**vê-la.**_**) **eu nao **(Roxy: …) **me sinto bem longe dela **(Nina: OOOOWWWNNT! TADINHO DO NENEIMZINHUU! LONGE DELA ELE FICA COM DIARRÉIA!)**

a **(Roxy: b, c, d, e… #FAIL)**

Notas finais do capítulo **(Nina: Cabô? Assim? Cadê o ponto final? E o que hell foi aquele a ali em cima?) (Roxy: Aleluia! Graças a Deus, Zeus, Poseidon, Hades, Atena, Aslam, Ares, Hefesto, Afrodite, etc, etc, etc.)**

bjs **(Nina: Não basta o internetês. Tem que esquecer da bendita letra maiúscula. Eu joguei pedra na cruz pra merecer isso, não foi?)**

**Após essa ripagem, Roxy foi visitar Cronos para organizar o sequestro da Lia123. Ela pede as suas ideias para melhorar seus planos de tortura.**

**Nina, entretanto, foi se afogar em leite para esquecer essa **_**coisa.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Título original: **Percy Jackson e a Bússula do Tempo **(Nina: Esse título ainda vai me matar. Ainda bem que eu tenho sete vidas.)**

**Autora: **Lia123

**Link: **fanfiction. com. br / historia / 134029 / Percy_ Jackson_ E_ A_ Bussula_ Do_ Tempo / capitulo / 2

Capítulo 2 - Profecia **(Nina: Eu profetizo um grande desgaste de neurônios para todos que se atreverem a ler essa "fic".) (Roxy: Se até bons escritores têm problemas escrevendo profecias, imagina a da Lia? *treme de medo*)**

Notas iniciais do capítulo

galera **(Roxy: Recomendo o uso de uma letra maiúscula e de uma vírgula nesse momento da frase.)** espero que gostem... **(Nina: Primeiro: ENFIE OS PONTOS EXTRAS NO SEU CU! Segundo: Duvido muito que eu vá gostar dessa merda, love.)**

POV Grover

Eu estava conversando com a Rachel quando ela parou de repente e sua boca começou a sair uma fumaça verde **(Roxy: Sinto falta da pontuação. "E sua boca começou a sair uma fumaça verde." Lia, minha querida, você não acha que tem algo errado nessa frase?) .**

_O Heroi __**(Nina: Acentua isso.)**__ e a Heroina__** (Nina: Acentua isso #2.)(Nina 2: DOOOORGAS)**__ deverao __**(Nina: Lia, já ouviu falar de revisão? Não é tão difícil.)**__ retornar __**(Roxy: I FEEL LIKE A HERO AND YOU'RE MY HEROINE (8) #letrasterraforlife)**_

_Para o objeto do tempo encontrar__**(Roxy: Isso foi uma tentativa de tornar a profecia misteriosa, não foi? Eu não aguento.)**_

_Novos amores irao __**(Nina: Cadê o til que devia estar aqui?) (Roxy: A Lia comeu!) **__reinar_

_Com a bussula __**(Roxy: Ai, meu pâncreas!)**__ entenderao __**(Nina: Acentua isso #638294717)**__ o que e __**(Roxy: Nem vale a pena...) **__amar.._.. **(Nina: Duas coisinhas. Primeira: Qual é a do quarto ponto? Segunda: Dois versos falando de amor e nenhuma dica de como achar o maldito objeto do tempo?)**

Quando ela terminou **(Nina: Vírgula.) **ela desmaiou **(Nina: E ela foi, e ela gosta, e ela correu, etc, etc) **eu a segurei a tempo **(Roxy: Essa frase ficaria tão melhor se tivesse sido escrita assim: "Assim que terminou de recitar a profecia, Rachel desmaiou, mas felizmente eu a segurei a tempo.")**.enguli ** (Roxy: "O espaço e a letra maiúscula.") (Nina: " E ainda fiz a besteira de trocar o O pelo U") p**seco,droga odeio profecias **(Nina: E eu odeio essa fic. O que é que se pode fazer, não é?)**.

depois **(Roxy: Letra maiúscula pra quê?)** de um tempo **(Nina: Vírgula.) **a Rachel acordou **(Roxy: Grover, meu sátiro querido, o que diabos você ficou fazendo enquanto ela não acordava?)**.

O que aconteceu? - Ela perguntou **(Nina: Se isso é um diálogo, cadê o travessão?)**.

Profecia! - Eu falei **(Roxy: Faço minhas as últimas palavras da Nina.)**.

Vem **(Nina: Vírgula. Por que eu ainda me importo, vai?)** vamos falar com o Quiron - Ela falou se levantando e indo para a casa grande **(Roxy: Ponto.) **eu a segui.

Quiron,**(Nina: Vou seguir o exemplo da Roxy: Lia123, Barra de Espaço. Barra de Espaço, Lia123.)**Sr.D. Profecia **(Roxy: "Rachel, profecia. Quíron, Sr. D, profecia." Não sabe dizer outra coisa, não?)** - Eu falei.

Entao conte Grover **(Roxy: VOCATIVO, CACETE!) **- O Sr.D. falei a profecia para eles **(Nina: Insira um ponto aqui.) **quando eu terminei **(Roxy: Vambora pro Seiláondequistão buscar a vírgula fujona.) **o Quiron parecia pensativo.

Bem **(Roxy: Vírgula, por que me abandonou com essa "fic" digna do Troféu Caju?)** o Heroi **(Nina: Acentua isso #752268348)** e a Heroina **(Nina: Acentua isso #752268349) **creio que seja **(Roxy: E a concordância verbal vai fazer companhia às vírgulas no Seiláondequistão.)** o Percy e a Annabeth - O Quiron falou.

Porque? **(Roxy: Desculpe, Lia, mas você errou o porquê. Deveria ser "Por quê?")**- A Rachel perguntou.

Bem **(Roxy: Vai ser que nem no capítulo anterior que ela enfiou um bandi "Bem" e ainda por cima esqueceu as vírgula? O que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?)** Eles **(Nina: Personagem novo ou apenas uma letra maiúscula inadequada? Eis a questão.)** se afastaram do acampamento e na profecia falar **(Roxy: Mim Roxy. Mim ripar.) **que deveram **(Nina: Tô aqui imaginando a nota de Português da Lia...)** retornar **(Roxy: Porque, tipo, TODO MUNDO menos Percy e Annabeth continuou indo no acampamento todo santo verão independentemente de faculdade ou qualquer outra coisa.) **- Eu falei.

exatamente **(Nina: Letra maiúscula mandou lembranças. Pediu pra eu perguntar por que você não se importa com ela.)** - O Quiron falou.

Mais **(Roxy: Se eu recebesse um real pra cada erro dessa fic, quantos reais eu já teria?)(Nina: Muitos. Muitos MESMO.)** que objeto do tempo sera **(Roxy: Mais um real que eu não estou recebendo...) **este? - Eu perguntei.

A Bussula **(Roxy: Eu gastaria meus reais pagando por uma cirurgia no meu pâncreas. Esse bussula sempre acaba comigo.)** do Tempo **(Nina: OH, UAU! QUE GRAAAAAAANDE SURPRESA!)**- O Sr.D. falou.

Bussula **(Roxy: Ai, ai...) **do tempo? **(Nina: Foi o que ele disse. Por acaso você está surdo?)**- Eu perguntei.

Bem **(Roxy: Ok, eu vou implicar muuito com esses "bem"s sem vírgula)** os deuses a construiram **(Nina: Ei, olha! O acento usou o boné da Annabeth e ficou invisível!)** para poder verem **(Roxy: Conjugação de verbos e locuções verbais: FAIL)** o futuro,mais **(Nina: Espaço desaparecido, caso tenham informações sobre o seu paradeiro favor avisar.)(Roxy: Alguém tira esse maldito "i" daí, pelamor dos deuses.)** esse negocio **(Nina: O desaparecido agora é o acento. Daqui a pouco eu vou oferecer uma recompensa.)** de ver o futuro nunca dava certo - O Sr.D. falou.

Novos amores irao** (Roxy: Logo, logo eu vou partir pro Seiláondequistão em busca das vírgulas e acentos desaparecidos.) **reinar quer dizer que muitos campistas vao **(Nina: Será que a Lia relê o que escreve ou, ao menos, USA O WORD?)** se apaixonar - A Rachel falou.

Isso **(Roxy: Se lá em cima ela estava afirmando pra quê botar isso? Encheção de linguiça, só pode.)**- O Quiron falou.

Mais **(Roxy: Campanha: Chutem os "i"s inadequados. *chuta o i*)** o que isso tem haver **(Nina: O som pode até ser igual, mas a grafia não é. Fikdik.)**com a Bussula **(Nina: Meus deuses, sinto que a Lia quer me assassinar.)**? - Eu perguntei.

Afrodite **(Nina: Alguém me explica a relação entre Afrodite, deusa DO AMOR E DA BELEZA e a bússola DO TEMPO?)**- O Sr.D. falou.

Ela Roubou **(Nina: Nome mais ridículo prum personagem... Ops, é só uma letra maiúscula sobrando.)** a Bussula e a Escondeu **(Roxy: Coisa linda. Em uns cantos esquece a letra maiúscula. Em outros coloca demais.)** para nenhum dos Deuses **(Nina: Outra maiúscula errada. O que eu fiz pra merecer isso?) **soubessem **(Roxy: Relendo: "Para nenhum dos deuses soubessem". Cadê o "que" que devia estar nessa frase?)(Nina: A Lia comeu!)** por quem iriao **(Roxy: Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com a conjugação desse verbo, mas só acho.)** se apaixonar mais **(Nina: Corrigindo: "apaixonar, mas")** a bussula **(Roxy: Quantas vezes ela ainda vai escrever assim até que alguma boa alma avise que está errado?)** parece que foi roubada **(Nina: Você num já disse que foi roubada? Ah, alguém roubou a BÚSSOLA que Afrodite tinha roubado, é isso?)(Roxy: Já diziam os antigos: "Ladrão que rouba ladrão tem cem anos de perdão.")** - O Sr.D. Falou.

com **(Nina: E lá se vai o Festival De Letras Maiúsculas.) **a bussula **(Nina: Mano, tô sentindo a vida se esvaindo de mim.)** entenderam **(Roxy: AEEEEE! ELES JÁ ENTENDERAM, ESSA MERDA ACABOU E EU POSSO SEGUIR COM A MINHA VIDA!) (Nina: Sinto dizer, Roxy, mas isso é só mais um erro de conjugação.)** o que e amar **(Roxy: Mais uma dupla dinâmica criada pela falta de acentos. *suspiro*) **essa ja esta mais facil **(Nina: Cinco palavras. Três que precisam de acento agudo. Nenhuma foi acentuada.) **- Eu falei.

Mais **(Roxy: Ainda lembram da campanha? *chuta o i*) **como vamos trazer o Percy e a Annabeth para ca **(Nina: Começo a achar que as teclas dos acentos no teclado da Lia dão choque.)** novamente? - A Rachel perguntou.

Nessa quem vai ajudar sera Apolo e Hestia **(Roxy: Concordância verbal: A sua é um lixo.) (Nina: Acentuação também.) **- O Sr.D falou.

Porque **(Roxy: Esse deveria ser separado.) (Nina: Como em: Por que eu não desisti dessa ripagem?) **os dois? - Eu perguntei.

Bem **(Roxy: Olha, eu nem me incomodo com o "Bem". Você está representando a fala e esse blábláblá todo, mas COLOQUE A BENDITA VÍRGULA!)** os dois defendem o Percy e a Annabeth **(Nina: Gotta love ambiguidade -n)(Roxy: Imaginei Percy e Annabeth encolhidos num canto da sala com Apolo e Héstia armados defendendo eles de verdade.) ** - O Quiron falou.

E como afrodite **(Nina: Ao menos ESSA maiúscula eu achei que ela acertaria...)** deve estar de TPM **(Roxy: Deusas têm TPM?)** vai os dois mesmo **(Nina: KD CONCORDÂNCIA?)** - O Sr.D. Falou, bufou** (Roxy: Alguém misplica? Qual o problema dele bufar? Ou ele bufou raios (imagem meio estranha)? Ou ele falou raios e depois bufou?)(Nina: E KD OS ESPAÇOS? KD AS LETRAS MAIÚSCULAS?)(Roxy: E se eles já tinham decidido que Héstia e Apolo iam falar com Percy e Annabeth, que diferença faz a TPM de Afrodite?)**.

Notas finais do capítulo **(Roxy: WAIT! Acaba assim, sem pé nem cabeça?)(Nina: Tá reclamando por quê? Essa merda já era!)**

bjs **(Roxy: Três letras. Três erros. Quais são?)(Nina: O internetês, a falta de maiúsculas e o ponto final desaparecido.)**

**Roxy foi procurar um bom livro que é pra tirar essa """fic""" da cabeça.**

**Nina está arrecadando dinheiro pra comprar uma gramática, um dicionário e um novo teclado pra Lia.**


	3. Chapter 3 parte 1

Percy Jackson e a Bússula do Tempo **(Roxy: Esse título está me torturando.)**

escrita por Lia123 **(Nina: A gênia criadora dessa obra de arte -n)**

Capítulo 3-Faculdade **(Nina: Tô com mó medão do que vem por aí.)**

POV Percy

Acordei eram 7:30 da manha,**(Nina: Sinto falta de um espaço)(Roxy: Eu tenho cara de que me importo com os seus horários?)(Roxy: Mais uma coisinha. Manha? MANHA?! Tem certeza que não é manhã?)**me levantei,**(Nina: Outro espaço faltando.)**fui pro banheiro,**(Nina: Me recuso a continuar explicando algo que o Word çédússçaum corrige. DEPOIS DA PONTUAÇÃO LINDA E MARAVILHOSA DEVEMOS COLOCAR UM ESPAÇO!)**me despi **(Roxy: Vírgula gostosa aqui-i.(8)) **tomei banho,**(Nina: … )**me enrolei numa toalha,**(Nina: … )**escovei os dentes,**(Nina: … )**sai do banheiro,**(Nina: … )**vesti uma boxer azul marinho,**(Nina: … )**uma calça jeans preta,**(Nina: … )**uma camisa xadrez azul escura,**(Nina: … )**calçei um tenis **(Roxy: Tira o acento circunflexo do seu cu e coloca o "calçei" lá. É CALCEI, PORRA!) **branco,**(Nina: … )**peguei o meu ipod **(Roxy: A coitadinha da vírgula nunca fez nada de mal. Por que você a ignorou, Lia?) **coloquei **(Roxy: O quê?) **dentro da minha mochila,**(Nina: … )**coloquei a mochila nas costas e sai **(Roxy: Acento, seu lindo, como você pôde fugir sem mim? #surta) **do meu quarto e fui para a aula de biologia** (Roxy: Eu classifico esse parágrafo como um grande amontoado de informações sem qualquer importância.)**.

Eai **(Nina: Vírgula e, sinceramente, ESSA ""FIC"" SE PASSA NOS ESTADOS UNIDOS, CERTO? ENTÃO POR QUE RAIOS ELES ESTÃO FALANDO "Eai"?) **vejam so **(Roxy: Acento agudo, Lia123. Lia123, acento agudo. Pronto, estão apresentados.) **se nao **(Roxy: Olha só, Lia. Você NÃO pode querer que eu te apresente todo mundo, né?) **e **(Nina: Eu achava que a Roxy já tinha te apresentado o acento agudo, Lia.) **o idiota do Jackson **(Roxy: Olha só, o Percy tem um idiota #FAIL)**- o idiota do Thomas Freson **(Nina: Esse tal de Thomas Freson também tem um idiota? Não deu pra resistir) **falou **(Roxy: Isso é um diálogo? Cadê o travessão?) **eu trinquei os dentes,**(Nina: … )**por que sempre que eu to **(Roxy: Outro que eu tenho que apresentar... Lia, esse é o acento circunflexo. Ele parece um chapeuzinho.) **estudando tem sempre alguem que me odeia**(Roxy: Frase mais linda da titia! Não, sério releiam tudo e me digam tudo o que está errado. Eu já perdi a conta.)**.**(Nina: Eu devia desistir. Devia mesmo. Mas não vou.)**Argh **(Roxy: Onomatopeia fail.)**.

Cala a Boca **(Nina: Personagem novo?)** Freson **(Roxy: VOCATIVO!)**- Eu falei com odio**(Roxy: Eu me lembro de ter apresentado você ao acento agudo, Lia. Poderia explicar por que ele não está aqui?)**.

Se nao **(Nina: Primeiro erro.)** voce **(Nina: Segundo erro.)** vai fazer o que **(Nina: Terceiro erro.)** Jackson **(Roxy: VOCATIVO)(Nina: Quarto erro.)**? **(Roxy: Nossas, que ameaçador. Até eu fiquei com medo -N)** - Ele falou **(Nina: Vírgula. Quinto erro da frase.) **entrando na minha frente**(Roxy: Eu sei que não foi o que ela quis dizer, mas eu imaginei a o cara como um fantasma "entrando" na "frente" do Percy.)**.

Se nao**(Roxy: Quando eu tinha 7 aninhos, eu me achava a tal por dizer ene-a-o-til ou ene-a-til-o. Isso sempre me deu certeza que nunca errariam algo tão simples. Eu estava errada.)** e vou **(Nina: Outra dupla dinâmica. Quando acabar essa """"fic"""" eu vou escrever um livro de super-heróis. Enquanto isso coloca um u depois do e.)** quebra**(Roxy coloca um r: Pronto, um erro corrigido. Agora só faltam 619392618.)** essa coisa que voce **(Nina coloca um circunflexo: faltam 619392617.)** chama de cara **(Roxy: Eu chamo de rosto, e aí? Vai fazer o quê?)**- Eu falei.**(Nina: …)**Ele tentou me da um soco eu desviei dando um soco na cara dele,**(Nina: … )**foi um soco bem certeiro no nariz dele**(Roxy: Eu pretendia mostrar rodo os erros dessa frase, mas foram tantos que eu mudei de ideia)**,**(Nina: …. Quer saber? Cansei! Lia, sua linda, fazer uma maldita revisão não dói, tá?)(Roxy: "E o soco deve ter machucado, porque o soco foi forte e eu dei um soco depois de quase levar um soco e...)**ele caiu no chao **(Roxy:** **eu não queria, nas tenho que fazer isso. Lia, esse é o til. Ele deveria estar em cima do a de chão.)(Nina: Permita-me dizer: deveria ter uma vírgula aqui.) **gemendo **(Nina: OPA!)** de dor **(Roxy: Você tá querendo me dizer que ESSA é a ideia que a Lia faz de uma briga?! Mano, imagina ela escrevendo as batalhas e lutas contra os monstros? Tenho pesadelos só de imaginar.)**.

Eu avisei **(Nina: Então ESSA é a linha dramática de fim de briga? Primeiro que colocar uma linha dramática já é péssima ideia e ainda coloca ISSO?!)(Roxy: Ui, Percy badass avisou. Morram de medo! Outra coisa. A quanto tempo ele faz faculdade? Se só precisava um soco pra se livrar do tal de Thomas Freson porque o Perseu nunca fez isso antes?) ** - Eu falei sentando **(Roxy: Ele gosta de sentar.)** no meu lugar**(Roxy: Ownt, a titia marcou o lugarzinho do aluninho, foi?)**.

Oi **(Nina: Cadê a pontuação que devia estar aqui?)(Roxy: Todos sabemos a resposta pra isso: A LIA COMEU!)** Voce **(Nina: Cincunflexo!)(Roxy: É personagem novo?)** deve ser o Jackson **(Nina: V-I-acento agudo no i-R-G-U-L-A)** ne **(Roxy: O acento agudo resolveu escrever um livro e viajou para fazer pesquisas.)**? - Uma garota loira de olhos verdes perguntou.

Sou** (Nina: Vírgula)** sim - Eu falei.

Bem **(Roxy: Droga! Achei que tinha me livrado desses Bem desgraçados. E DEVERIA TER UMA VÍRGULA DEPOIS DELE!)** Eu **(Nina: Caralho, quando a gente acabar a ripagem eu vou escrever uma fanfic com os personagens original da Lia.)** to **(Nina: Saudades do circunflexo. ) **com algumas dificuldades na materia **(Nina: Do agudo também.)** sera **(Roxy: Será que a Lia sabe o que é o Word?)** que voce **(Roxy: Repito meu comentário anterior.)** poderia me ajudar **(Roxy: Não seria melhor pedir ajuda ao PROFESSOR?)**? - Ela perguntei,**(Nina: "Ela perguntei"? Eu tô mesmo vendo isso? E espaço depois da vírgula.)**cara vou lhe da uma dica quando voce ta na faculdade e uma garota fala isso ou ela quer de dar uns garras ou ela e mesmo uma nerd **(Nina: Eu li isso e quase saí corrigindo todos os erros, mas eram tantos que eu desisti.)(Roxy: Apesar de não ter corrigido as merdas todas que a Lia fez eu tenho que destacar: **_**QUER DE DAR AS GARRAS. **_**Na real, essa vai pra galeria de frases auto-ripadas *ignorando novas regras ortográficas*)**.

Claro,a que horas ? **(Nina: A Lia esquece o espaço depois da vírgula e coloca um desnecessário antes da interrogação.)** - Eu perguntei com um sorriso involuntario **(Nina: Os acentos são mais espertos do que as ripadoras. Eles fugiram, a gente ainda está aqui.)**.

Um pode **(Roxy: Não, mas IPod. #MASTERFAIL)** ser as **(Nina: Crase.)** 5 Da **(Roxy: É outro PO?)** tarde? - Ela falou.

Claro - Ela sorriu maliciosamente e piscou e se sentou **(Roxy: E pulou e foi ao banheiro e cagou e se atirou de um penhasco e... *surta*)** no lugar dela**(Roxy: Lembram o que eu disse da titia marcando o lugarzinho dos aluninhos? Repito.)**.olha **(Nina: Espaço e letra maiúscula.)** o que eu falei,**(Nina: …)(Nina: Olhar+Falar= I Don't Care)**hehey **(Roxy: Risadinha muito fail.) **a maioria das meninas daqui sao facies**(Roxy: O dicionário do trashês diz: Facies: Adjetivo: Qualidade daquele que se considera a última bolacha do pacote sem lembrar que ela sempre vem toda esmigalhada. Sinônimos: Metidos, Fictrashers, etc)(Nina: Vem cá, a Lia acha que faculdade é assim? Ela deve ter uns dez anos mentais, NO MÁXIMO.)**.

Ai **(Nina: 1-Vírgula. 2- Eu li o resto da frase. É um cara que fala esse Aizinho.)(Roxy: Tipo:"Ai, abiga, o que você fez no seu cabelo, minha diva?")** como voce **(Nina: *cansada* acentua isso.)** consegue Jackson **(Roxy: 1-VOCATIVO! 2- Ser um idiota tão grande? Ah, normalmente ele é menos, mas isso é uma fanfic trash aí já viu, né?)**? - O J.K perguntou J.k e o apelido dele ele nunca fala o nome dele verdadeiro **(Nina: 1- Deu preguiça de corrigir todos os erros dessa frase. 2- Porque ele dele nele e é ele que é dele e...)**.

Sei la **(Nina: Acentua e pontua isso, obrigada.)** - Eu falei sorrindo **(Roxy: Tá sorrindo por quê? Dormiu com o Bozo, foi?)**.

Cara **(Nina: Vírgula gostosa aqui-i *sing-song voice*)**voce e um dos maiores pegadores dessa faculdade **(Roxy: "...estão tendo um caso")** e **(Roxy: "...você")** nao **(Roxy: "...me contou? Eu queria ser a pessoa que...") **sabe como voce consegue **(Roxy: "...dormir com a consciência do que fez.")**? - Ele falou.

Eh **(Nina: INTERNETÊS NÃO, PORRA! Eu posso até deixar de corrigir todos os erros de acentuação e pontuação de vez em quando, mas isso é demais.)** - Eu falei desanimado,cara nao tem um assunto que nao me faz lembrar ela,mais que porra Perceus **(Nina ignora todos os erros desse trecho.)(Roxy: Percy, meu querido, duzem que falar sozinho é um sinal de insanidade. Fikdik)**.

Cara **(Nina: Vírgula.)** porque **(Roxy: Esse é separado.)** toda vez que a gente ta **(Nina: Queria saber onde é que a Lia enfia todos os acentos que ela não coloca. Aliás, não queria, não.) **num assunto **(Roxy: Tipo, DENTRO do assunto?)** voce **(Nina: Ctrl+c ctrl+v no meu último comentário.)** de repente fica triste? **(Roxy: É que ele preferia que o assunto estivesse dentro dele ao invés disso.)** - O J.k perguntou. - Ah agora lembrei e por causa daquela garota da foto ne **(Mais uma vez Nina ignora todos os erros do trecho.)**? **(Roxy: Não, é por sua causa. Você o encanta e ele te quer, mas ele não quer trair o maior pegador da escola e ele sabe que você ainda está chateado com ele.)** - Ele falou,**(Nina: …)**eu tinha mostrado a foto da Annabeth,**(Nina: …)**nem eu sei porque eu tenho ainda uma foto dela **(Roxy: Oh, então não é um grande sinal do seu verdadeiro amor que é mais forte do que qualquer separação? Ou isso foi só a Lia mostrando a lerdeza/burrice/esquizofrenia do Percy?)**,**(Nina: …)**Argh **(Roxy: Não, essa onomatopeia não deixou de ser fail.) **droga **(Nina: Heroína? Wait, isso foi do capítulo anterior.) **para de Pensar **(Nina: Ih, olha, outro PO.)** nela.

Olha**(Nina: Vírgulaaaaa!)** nao **(Roxy: Acentooooo!)** quero falar **(Roxy: "…do cabelo…")**dela,**(Nina: …)**OK? **(Roxy: Olha, gênio, você só precisava confessar que era por causa dela e MUDAR DE ASSUNTO.)** - Eu falei.

Ta **(Roxy: 1- Acentooooo! 2- Pontuaçãooooo! 3- O moleque tava morrendo de curiosidade, aí o limdo diz que num quer falar e ELE ACEITA! 4- Que diálogo envolvente, poético e necessário, não acham?)** - Ele falou,**(Nina: …)**eu me virei para frente e o professor começou a falar **(Roxy: Tipo assim, o professor tava esperando o protagonista da fic parar de conversar com o coleguinha x para só então começar a aula dele.) **,**(Nina: …)**eu olhei pela janela,**(Nina: …)**e era como se eu estivesse vendo ela me esperando la de fora**(Nina: Pelamordosdeuses, alguém acentua o la e chuta essa porra de de daí.)**.

Sr. Jackson **(Roxy: Vocativoooo!) **Eu **(Nina: E essa letra maiúscula?)** lhe Fiz **(Nina: Outro PO. Vai faltar espaço no meu livro, se continuar assim.)** uma pergunta **(Roxy: Certeza que não foi um miojo?)**! - O Professor **(Roxy: Olha o professor se chama Professor!)** falou,**(Nina: …)**sai do transe**(Roxy: Devia ter ficado por lá e morrido devorado por um gorila rosa.)**.

Ah,**(Nina: …)**Me **(Nina: Tô falando que é PO demais pra livro de menos.)** desculpe **(Roxy: Vocativooo!) **Professor **(Roxy: Eu já falei do nome desse cara, num já? Só verificando.)** qual e a Pergunta **(Nina: 1- Repito o meu comentário anterior. 2- Mais uma dupla dinâmica criada pela genial Lia123!)**? - Eu perguntei.

**Roxy: Continua na parte 2**


	4. Chapter 3 parte 2

POV Annabeth

Amiga **(Roxy: Vocativooo!)** Acorda! - A Jennifer **(Nina: Vai ser o par romântico do tal JK-que-nunca-revela-o-nome-verdadeiro do Percy.)(Roxy: Ou do Thomas Freson.) **falou me balançando.**(Nina: …)**A Jennifer e minha colega de Quarto**(Roxy: "...se conheceram numa festa suspeita e se tornaram melhores amigas. Eu às vezes me sentia meio excluída, mas acho que era melhor do que saber tudo o que elas faziam.")**.**(Nina: …)**ela e **(Roxy: Maiúscula.)(Nina: E acentua.) **bem legal,**(Nina: …)**mais **(Roxy chuta o i.)** nao **(Nina coloca o til que faltava.)** substitui nenhum dos meus amigos do acampamento**(Roxy: Annabeth, love, se você sente tanta falta dos seus "amigos do acampamento" POR QUE NÃO FALA COM ELES?! Não precisa voltar pro camp e largar sua faculdade, só manda uma carta ou qualquer coisa.)**.**(Nina: …)**Droga **(Roxy: Insira uma vírgula aqui.)** me lembrei de novo.**(Nina: …)**Levantie **(Roxy traduz: Joguei-me de uma ponte.)(Nina: Sonho meu...)** bufando.

Anne **(Roxy: Queria saber quem foi que começou com essa onda de pessoas chamando a Annabeth de Anne ou Annie, mas isso eu perdôo. O que não dá pra perdoar é ela ter esquecido a vírgula depois do vocativo de novo!)** o que foi? - A Jennifer perguntou.

Me lembrei do meu passado novamete **(Roxy: No = novo. Va = vaso mete. #EPICFAIL)** - Eu falei**(Nina: Vírgula.) **trincando os dentes **(Roxy: Trink #fail)**.

Hum - Ela falou dando os ombros **(Nina: Ao menos lembrou de embrulhar pra presente?) ** ela nao **(Roxy: "...gosta muito de mim...") **e **(Roxy: "…nem…")** daquelas amigas que quer**(Roxy: "em")** saber muito do seu **(Roxy: "…bife mal-…") **passado **(Nina ri tanto que ignora todos os acentos faltantes.)**.suspirei **(Nina: Espaço e letra maiúscula.) **pesadamente.

Vou tomar um banho - Eu falei pegando a minha roupa,e indo para o banheiro **(Roxy: O que é que aquela vírgula tá fazendo ali?)**.entrei **(Nina: Cadê o espaço e a letra maiúscula?) **no banheiro,**(Nina: …)**me despi,**(Nina: …)**tomei banho,**(Nina: …)**vesti uma langeri **(Roxy: Você vestiu uma O QUÊ?!) **preta,**(Nina: …)**vesti uam **(Roxy: Erro de digitação também merece comentário.)** calça jeans azul escura,**(Nina: …)**uma blusinha branca,**(Nina: …)**uma jaqueta jeans azul escura,e coloquei **(Nina: Alguém tira aquela vírgula dali, pelamordosdeuses.)** um tenis **(Nina: E acentua isso.)** all star branco,**(Nina: …)**fiz minha higiene Bocal **(Nina: Uma palavra, dois erros.)**,peteei **(Roxy: Pe = Pedro. Te = te. E = espiou. I = in the shower. Foi ruim, mas ao menos eu não escrevi essa coisa, ops, fic.)** o meu cabelo e deixe ele solto **(Roxy: Tira esse infinitivo daí que você não manda em mim!) **.sai **(Nina: E mais uma vez eu tenho que dizer: Espaço depois da pontuação e letra maiúscula no início da frase. Lia, não custa nada usar o Word dhivo, okays? Ah, e acentua esse saí.)**do banheiro peguei a minah **(Nina: Pontua e pegou a O QUÊ?) **mochila a Jennifer pegou a bolsa dela e nos fomos para a a aula de Etiqueta **(Roxy: Vamos lá, me acompanhem. A Annabeth faz FACULDADE DE ARQUITETURA, certo? ENTÃO POR QUE ELA ESTÁ TENDO AULA DE **_**ETIQUETA**_**?!)**.Sentei bem na frente,a Jennifer sentou do meu lado. **(Nina: Desde o meu último comentário tivemos uma vírgula desaparecida, um a sobrando, um acento faltando e dois espaços faltando. Oh, e aquela maiúscula em etiqueta que eu num tendi. Thanks, Lia.)**

Uma flor para a Flor **(Nina: Olha, mais uma PO!) **mais linda de toda a faculdade **(Roxy: Não se surpreenda se ela te ignorar, humilhar e o caralho a 4. Essa foi uma "cantada" horrível.)** - O Christianfalou me entregando uma Rosa Vermelha **(Roxy: Chovem personagens originais nessa fic.) **,**(Nina: …)**eu dei um sorriso forçado **(Roxy: Pronto, agora a Annabeth vira uma daquelas Sues que têm um gazilhão de garotos se ajoelhando aos pés delas e não esquecem o True Love delas, mesmo que esteja morrendo de raiva dele e... Pera, daqui a pouco eu vou perceber que adivinhei a história inteira. Gotta love clichês. -não) **.**(Nina: …)**bem **(Roxy: Olha aí ele de novo. O bem sem letra maiúscula e sem vírgula.)** o Christian gostava de mim **(Roxy: Yo Soy Vidente!) **e ele e o meu amigo aqui na faculdade **(Roxy: "... Estavam planejando se casar...") **,**(Nina: …)**bem **(Roxy: Meu velho amigo...)** ele e lindao,**(Nina: Um espaço e dois acentos faltando. E aparece a questão: Quantas pessoas feias são criadas em fanfics trash?) **loiro **(Roxy: "… com uma fixação por…") **olhos verdes,**(Nina: …)**jeito de sedutor,**(Nina: …)**ele sim quer algo serio comigo nao e como certas pessoas,mais eu nao sei como eu vou esquecer aquele idiota do Perceus porque eu Fui **(Roxy: 1.) **amar o Percy,Porque **(Roxy:2.)** Porque **(Roxy: 3 POs.)** **(Nina tem uma síncope com a quantidade de erros nesse trecho.)**.

Anne! - A Jennifer gritou.

Hamm **(Roxy: Burguer. #clássica)** oi? - Eu falei saindo do transe **(Nina: DOOOORGAAASS.)**.

Anne **(Roxy: VOCATIVOOO!) **voce ta **(Nina: Duas palavras, dois acentos esquecidos.)** vivendo no mundo da lua **(Roxy: Que nem a Lia?)(Nina: Issaê. E vírgula.)** literalmente **(Roxy: Wait, a Annabeth virou astronauta? Só assim pra ela estar literalmente vivendo no mundo da lua.)**- A Jennifer falou bufei **(Nina; O espaço e a letra maiúscula mandaram lembranças.)**.

Obrigado **(Roxy: V-O-C-A-T-I-V-O.)** Christian - Eu falei **(Nina: Vírgula) **pegando a Rosa **(Roxy: E quem é essa que ainda não apresentaram?(ou apresentaram e eu tava dormindo, pq né))**.**(Nina: …)**Ele ficou me olhando de uma jeito **(Roxy: E a concordância leva um soco.)** estranho.

O que foi? - Eu perguntei.

Seu Ex foi um sortudo **(Roxy: Ele também foi importante o suficiente para justificar o uso de letra maiúscula naquele ex.)** - Ele falou afagando a minha bochecha.

Olha **(Roxy: And here I go, once again. Vocativooo!)** Christian eu nao **(Nina: O teclado da Lia não tem os acentos, só pode.)** quero me lembra **(Roxy: Insira um r aqui.) **daquele idiota - Eu falei rispida **(Nina: Atenção, mais uma vez a Lia sequestrou a vírgula e a acentuação. Por favor, todos se espalhem e procurem por eles.)**.

Ta mais ele foi um idiota mesmo porque ele te perdeu e eu ainda vou ganhar o seu coraçao custe o que custar **(Nina: Essa frase foi um soco no meu pâncreas de tão linda.)(Roxy: O que eu tinha dito sobre a Sue-isse da Annabeth?)** - Ele falou sorrindo.**(Nina: …)**bem **(Roxy: Lia, esse aqui é o Word, ele serve para corrigir parte das merdas que você escreve.) **isso nao fucionou comigo pois o meu coraçao e de outro **(Roxy: Não esqueceu o True Love dela, check.)(Nina: Erro demais para corrigir tudo) **,**(Nina: …)**Argh anne para **(Roxy: Ramulá, onomatopeia fail, nome próprio com letra minúsculo, vocativo sem vírgula e acento esquecido.) **de pensar.

Ah - Foi a unica **(Roxy: Qual é, essa é a regra mais simples: TODAS as proparoxítonas SÃO ACENTUADAS.) **coisa que eu consegui falar.**(Nina: …)**

A professora chegou ele se sentou no lugar dele **(Roxy: Ele quem, echu? E cadê a pontuação?) **,**(Nina: … quer saber, parei com isso. Já cansou.)**olhei pela janela,e vi **(Nina: Vírgula sobrando aqui.) **uma imagem do Perceus me esperando **(Roxy: Tipo, tem lá uma foto do Percy esperando a Annabeth, é isso mesmo?) **.foi **(Nina: Ai, Cristo, o que foi que eu fiz pra merecer isso?) **quando um livro bateu na minha mesa **(Roxy: Imaginei um livro gigante com bracinhos fazendo toc, toc na mesa da Annabeth.)**,levei o maior susto **(Nina: Lia, por favor, pare de escrever desse jeito.)**.

Senhorita Chase **(Roxy: VOCATIVO!)** por Favor **(Nina: Então foi aqui que a maiúscula que a Lia não botou veio parar...)** perste **(Roxy: O QUÊ?)** a Atençao **(Nina: É melhor que seja PO, caso contrário além da letra maiúscula sobrando, falta o til.)**! - A Professora **(Roxy: Se eu virar médica no universo dessa obra de arte eu terei que mudar de nome.) **falou.

Desculpe - Eu falei **(Roxy: "… e…")** a professora voltou a explicar a materia **(Nina: Só que acentuada.)**.

Notas finais do capítulo **(Roxy: HALLELLUJAAAAAAHHH! Deus é bom.)(Nina: Eu me recuso a ripar o próximo capítulo. ME RECUSO!)**

Bjs galera... **(Roxy: Vocativo! Não é tão difícil, porra.)**

**Roxy foi procurar algo menos pior para ripar.**

**Nina está tentando descobrir onde a Lia mora para matá-la.**


End file.
